2 Girls 1 Australian
by Liquid Lilac
Summary: Kink Meme DeAnon. Prompt: Other nations go to Australia when they want a submissive for a bit of BDSM. He makes a great one because he gets off on pain, and his pain threshold/tolerance is very high.


It was strange. She never expected that he of all people would turn out this way. She understood his tolerance for pain since he was always out with the creatures in the outback and they were more dangerous than they seemed, but she just didn't understand why he loved it so much.

"Are you ready for this jehjeh?" Quyển looked over and saw that her cousin was looking back up at her. She looked so cute and giddy, though she was not much younger than her. Two, maybe three years tops; but that was their physical age. She knew that in reality, Mei was much, much younger than her; maybe too young for such activities. Well, no more self-doubting. She had picked the girl to be her partner years ago, and now it was too late to get anyone else. Mei had proven good enough in the trade too, so it wasn't all that bad.

There wasn't anything special about the duo. They were just two very innocent looking Asians from the outside. Some would say they shared a mother-daughter relationship; but if really she thought about it, they might possibly be the longest running dominatrix team that were related. Well, they already worked together in many aspects. They were always trying to get their economies to work together well, and their more unconventional work together made their bond even closer.

It was a win-win situation.

Quyển glanced around the Canberra airport. The customs were done with, thanks to the fact that James had sent his people a warning that two "lovely ladies" were going to visit them. She had always known him to be a gentleman, but she didn't expect the nation to go so far as to get his customs to give her and Mei an easier time. Was he just looking for favours now? That was pathetic.

When she and Mei got out of the airport, she easily spotted the brunette. She smiled and waved at him. "He's here." She grinned, walking towards the man. From the look on his face, he seemed excited. That was a good sign.

-x-

"Sheilas! Glad you're here." James grinned, waving them over. At least they didn't get lost this time, nor did they take too long at customs. Well, they better not have, or he would've been one unhappy camper (for more than one reason).

Considering the situation and how quickly they managed to leave the airport and find him, he was certain they'd had an easy time of it… Well, with the look on the Asians' faces, he was mostly sure that they hadn't been interrogated.

"How was your trip?" He called, grinning. When they got closer, he held out two gift boxes. Before they managed to get a word in, he handed it to them. "I got you both a lil' somethin'." The Australian grinned.

When Quyển opened the box, he hoped her reaction would be good. Of course, confusion showed upon her face, and then he realised why. She pulled out a hopping mouse raised an eyebrow. "Really James? This is the be—"

She was promptly cut off when Mei let out a shriek. Well, he'd messed up greatly.

When he looked up, he saw the Taiwanese girl leap into her cousin's arms. From the dropped box, a snake slithered out. Oh, well that was going to make this so much more enjoyable for him. Things had worked out great.

"James, you're dead." Quyển stated, eyes narrowing. He felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine as her look grew harsher, and Mei's sweet face grew darker. The tingle ran down his spine again. This was going to be fun.

-x-

He'd had a feeling that they were going to do this. How long had he been kneeling? They had started to go into the session as soon as they reached his home. When that had been: an hour ago? An hour and a half tops.

The breeze from the open widow came in and made him shift. He grunted in pain as uncooked rice dug into his numb legs. When they said they were going to punish him, he had expected the kneeling, but not the rice. That was a new feat for them.

When he heard the door open, he looked up instinctively, even though the blindfold over his eyes kept him from seeing anything. Shifting uncomfortably as he heard the footsteps come closer to him, James was reminded again of the rice beneath him. The more he shifted, the more it dug into his skin, making him wince involuntarily.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Even if the girl was trying to sound angry, the softness in her voice gave her away.

"I dunno sheila. Ya got scared pretty good." He chuckled, shaking his head. He stopped and hissed when his hair was grabbed and yanked up. He wished that he didn't have the blindfold over his eyes; they'd been right when they said losing one sense would heighten all others, but James hadn't realised that pain was included.

"Con chó nói gì?" James knew it was Quyển for two reasons. One was that he knew Mei was too sweet to do anything like that. She would never use the harsh tone that the Vietnamese woman used. The second was the language. He was fairly sure that Mei didn't slip into her mother tongue very often.

"What did you say? I didn't understa—" A hard slap was administered to his face before she yanked him to his feet. He had lost all feeling in his legs, so when he was forced up he had trouble keeping his balance. That didn't seem to be much of a problem though. Within moments the two women dragged him over to the bed and strapped him to it in a spread-eagle fashion. When he was secured, they started to snap on clothes pin to his frame, making him gasp and groan in pain with every pin added.

Grabbing his neck as soon as she finished, Mei giggled. "What's the safe word, Jamie?" She asked. He was glad that the rougher of the two of them hadn't asked him for it. It might've been worse for him.

"The British are coming…" It took him a lot to spit it out, but he managed. They knew that he didn't like mentioning Alfred in anything that he did (or rather he avoided speaking about him whenever he could), but now he had to depend on that saying to keep him safe.

"Good boy." The Taiwanese girl smiled and patted his cheek.

As soon as she let go, the footsteps seemed to carry the women away from him. That wasn't a good sign. Were they going to leave him now? Where was he going to… Wait. He didn't hear the door open, or close. They were still in the room with him. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Sheilas?" He called out, unsure of what to do next. "What're ya—" He let out a hiss of pain when something clamped on his nipples and along his sides. The pain from his upper body soon faded beneath the pain from his cock, where he realised they had put a cock ring on him.

"What did you call us?" Quyển spoke up, grabbing his penis by the base in a tight grip, giving it a hard slap.

"Sheilas. That's what I've always called ya." Another smack was administered to his cock and testicles. He gritted his teeth and didn't say much, though the fact that he was getting hard was enough for the girls to comprehend his feelings.

Giving him a harder smack, she growled. "What was that?" Quyển shouted at him. "What. Did. You. Say?" She asked, using each slap as punctuation. Each hit was harder than the last, making the Australian cringe and tense.

"I said Mistress…" He corrected himself. He relaxed when the grip on his cock was released. The stillness of the situation made him nervous. His external organ was begging to be touched, and it was showing fairly well; however, there was no noise whatsoever around him, which got his mind wandering once again.

Eventually, there was a sound of approval from one of the girls, and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Soon, cold metal met his lips, and it was slowly pushed into his mouth. "Suck on it…" Mei's voice commanded. With her sweet voice, it was hard for him to not comply. As it was pushed in, he let his tongue run itself over the smooth material, until he managed to taste leather.

As soon as he felt it on his tongue, the object was pulled out and the thongs of the flogger hit his inner thigh with a sound that rebounded off the walls. James let out a soft cry, though the fading burns only made his cock twitch more.

Mei giggled, looking at the man's seeping cock. "Jehjeh, he likes it." She grinned, rubbing her thumb on the slit, making him groan.

James heard the door open and close before starting to panic. Who had left? Or rather, who had entered? Apparently one of the girls saw his panic, for he heard one of them grab a metal tube from the corner of the room and start to drag it along on the cement floor. He trembled, wondering what was going to happen now, fear heightened.

Before he knew it, he felt hard, cold objects raining down on his body. Ice. He let out a loud hiss and started to thrash against it. He hated the cold feeling on his body. "Crikey! Ya fuckwits!" He called out, only to be silenced when the twine on the clothespins was pulled, letting all of the pins snap from his body.

"Tsk, don't you ever learn?" Quyển smirked, looking down at the man. The ice started to travel around his upper body, making the him grumble curses under his breath. He was going to get them back once all of this was over.

The crack of the whip to his chest snapped him out of it. "What was that?" Quyển questioned; her voice dangerously low. Damn. He had forgotten that not much passed by without her hearing. Swallowing hard, he tried to turn his head in her direction.

"It was nothing," He whispered to her, shivering as the ice danced around his areola before being pushed onto his nub.

"Nothing what?"

"Nothing mistress…" He stated, biting his lip to hold back a cry. He didn't want to show them weakness now. But before he knew it, lips touched the soft skin of his cock, and it was soon engulfed by one of the women's lips, making him let out a throaty moan.

As soon as the pleasure started, it was taken away. The two left James hanging; cold water and ice dripping from his body. After a whine, his penis was swallowed once again. This time, the woman took him in deeper, teasing him more.

The pleasure ended as he felt the cold of ice at his tip. A broken moan escaped him, and he curled his toes. "B-bitches." He let out, only to feel the burning sensation of the flogger hit his chest; contrasting with the icy feeling that he got when the ice touched him.

"Em…" Quyển called from the distance, making him realise that it was Mei who was sucking him off. For some reason, the fact aroused him greatly. The thoughts of the girl swirled around in his mind until he realised something hard and cold was pressed to his opening.

Without any warning, the ice-filled dildo was pushed into him, making him let out a yelp. It wasn't the pain that got to him, but it was the cold. Eventually the pain came when Mei started to pump it into him, making him feel even colder.

"GET IT OUT!" He called in desperation. Instead of it being taken out, the dildo was pushed in deeper, and his chest met with another sting of the whip.

The ice on Mei's tongue had melted long ago, but it didn't matter anymore. The only thing on his mind was getting the cold item out of his body.

Another sting of the whip came down before he felt warm lips on his ear. "Is that any way for a whore to treat his mistress?" She asked, before pulling back and slapping his cheek. The Australian growled though, twisting to get away. "Don't you start screaming like Paul Revere now," She warned.

James tensed. She was alluding to the safe word. Well two could play at that game. The man stopped moving instantly, letting his them do as they pleased. He wasn't a coward. He had joined this game for a reason, and he wasn't going to let them win it. He'll bear with it.

Soon the icy feeling was pulled from him and he let out a sigh of relief. The bands on his wrists and ankles were loosened, and a collar was snapped on his neck.

"Get on your hands and knees." Mei commanded. There was no room for questioning. It was unexpected, but James listened. He got on all fours and waited. What else did they plan?

The next thing he knew, the girl was riding on his back, leash in her hand. "Come on horsey, let's go." She giggled, nudging him on.

When he didn't move forward, confused by the situation, a quick smack to his posterior with a riding crop urged him to go. He blindly made his way around the room, trying to remember where the furniture was so he wouldn't run into it, though it didn't help much. She had the power, and she was the one jerking his chain to force him in the direction she wanted to go.

His pace was gradually getting slower though, due to the fact he was crawling on the uncooked rice.

"Come on, what does a horsey say?" She asked, yanking on the leash.

James reluctantly let out a neigh and reared before going back and crawling. Well, at least it pleased her enough to not get the crop again.

"Now what does a doggy say?" She questioned.

This time it took him no prompt to start barking. It was easier than sounding like a damn horse, he was sure of that.

"Louder!" She commanded, to which he continued to bark. "Louder!" She nudged his sides, making him growl.

"I ain't your goddamn dog!" He finally yelled, before getting a sharp smack with the crop.

"You are what we say you are." The girl stated, smacking him again, making him wince in pain.

The girl promptly got off of him though, yanking the leash up. He did his best to hide his crotch, but due to the cock ring, his erection was prominent. The Australian let out a gasp when he felt it being stroked. It was starting to hurt with every touch after a few strokes, but he didn't let out any sounds.

The look on his face was enough for the girls though.

"Do you wish to come?" Quyển whispered into his ear. James let out a quick nod, though he received laughter as a response. "Then beg for it."

"Mistress, please let me cum." He stated. "Please mistress. I need to. Mei… Quỳnh…"

"Then come." The woman's husky voice whispered as the cock ring was removed. The flow of semen was released from him, and he let out a groan.

"Thank you mistress…" He stated, relaxed.

Quyển smiled, picking up the rest of the rice before looking at James. "Don't rest for too long. Dinner will be ready in an hour." She stated.

James looked up drowsily at the woman, having been worn out. "Great mate… What's it?"

"Rice."


End file.
